Malam Yang Panjang
by Setya
Summary: "sashukkheeee... k kenapa kauhhh berhentiiihh?" keluh sakura dengan nada agak kesal sambil mengarahkan tangannya mengusap ngusap klitorisnya sendiri, melihat itu sasuke langsung menangkap tangan sakura sehingga menambah rasa tersiksa pada kekasihnya itu akibat birahi...


Siang itu sepertinya sangat panas, ya hari itu tepat tujuh bulan setelah peperang dunia shinobi berahir tak terkecuali kepulangan seorang uchiha ke Konoha tempat ia di lahirkan, tidak lain dia adalah Uchiha sasuke seorang pria dengan rambut raven yang memiliki tatapan tajam dari mata onyx-nya, siang itu dia sedang berkeliling di sekitar desa menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"hey... sasukeee" terdengar sapaan dari belakang pria raven itu, sapaan dari kawan setimnya saat masih di sekolah ninja dulu, sosok dengan rambut berwarna kuning itu datang menghampirinya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, "hey apa yang kau lakukan di siang hari begini? Kau seperti orang kebingungan saja berjalan sendirian menyisir jalan jalan desa" sapa pria itu kuning itu sambil merangkul sasuke.

"lepaskaaannn... apa kau tidak bersikap biasa saja saat di dekatku? Berhentilah bertingkah konyol" jawab sasuke sambil melepaskan rangkulan Naruto.

"baiklah baiklah kau dari dulu tidak pernah berubah selalu bersikap begitu padaku" cerocos naruto yang sedikit kesal melihat tingkah teman baiknya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto menggerutu seperti itu hanya diam dan sedikit memperlihatkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Ternyata naruto dan sasuke yah? Wah lama tidak ketemu" tiba tiba terdengar sapaan dari seseorang yang berjalan melangkah kearah dua sahabat itu, terlihat pria itu berjalan bersama beberapa orang ninja senior lain di kiri kanannya.

"waaaah kebetulan sekali, bertemu dengan kalian di sini kami akan pergi kepemandian air hangat, jika kalian mau kalian boleh ikut bersama kami" sambung pria lain dengan bau yang seperti anjing.

"hey Shikamaru Chouji Sai kau juga Kiba lama tidak bertemu" ucap naruto membalas sapaan kawan kawannya itu dengan sebuah senyum yang lebar seperti biasanya.

"jadi kalian akan ke pemandian?, sepertinya aku tidak ikut aku lebih baik pergi ke ruang hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu" sambung sasuke dengan kata kata dingin dan sedikit menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar hal itu Kiba dengan spontan merangkul sahabat uchihanya itu "hey sasuke kau sesekali harus bersantai jangan terus terus memikirkan soal misi, lagi pula kita berkumpul seperti ini hanya sesekali saja, jadi terimalah ajakan ini, lagi pula aku mendengar bahwa di sana ada sakura lho yang sedang berendam bersama para gadis gadis lain, apa kau tidak penasaran ingin mengintip mereka haaa~ sa..suu..keee?" lanjutnya sambil meledek sasuke yang mukanya terlihat mulai memerah.

"baiklah baiklah kali ini aku terima" ucap pria uchiha itu sambil melepaskan rangkulan sahabatnya itu dan mereka mulai berjalan ke arah pemandian.

...

Suasana di tempat pemandian siang itu cukup ramai, tak terkecuali dengan pemandian yang diisi oleh para gadis gadis ninja konoha yang saat itu menyempatkan diri berkumpul sambil bersantai di pemandian itu.

"hey hey sakura bersantailah sedikit wajahmu terlihat begitu tegang, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" suara Ino mengagetkan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang terdiam dalam lamunannya. "ti-tidak tidak aku tidak memikirkan sesuatu" sakura menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dengan elakan yang sedikit kaget.

"hanya saja... aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikapnya sepertinya ada yang ia tutupi dariku... haaaaah, bagai manapun aku ini pacarmuu" gerutu sakura dalam hati yang terus terus memikirkan hubungannya dengan kekasih Uchihanya. Memang sejak kepulangan sasuke ke konoha mereka mulai menjalin hubungan yang serius menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan sekarang mereka tidak sungkan lagi saat berciuman entah itu di awali dari sakura ataupun sasuke meskipun mereka sering beciuman namun mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan sama sekali, sakura terus memikirkan ada apa pada kekasihnya itu dia merasa sikap sasuke ada yang berbeda padanya sensasi yang ia rasakan dengan kekasihnya itu juga agak berbeda dari kemarin kemarin.

"sa-sakura chan... ummm a-apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap gadis bermata byakugan di depannya yang sedang ikut berendam bersamanya sehingga membuyarkan semua lamunan sakura. "eeeh... ada apa hinata?" tanya sakura yang agak sedikit kaget dengan perkataan hinata sebelumnya, "a-anu... umm a-apa kau sudah pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan sa-sasuke?" hinata agak gugup menannya kan pertanyaanya terlihat dari mukanya yang mulai merah padam bercampur dengan hawa ruangan yang hangat.

Belum sempat sakura menjawab pertanyaan dari hinata, ino dengan cepat langsung menyambung pembicaraan "hey Hinata kau tidak usah menanyakan hal itu padanya, jelas saja dia tidak pernah melakukannya, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya" ucapnya sambil mulai menertawakan sakura, "apa bennar begitu sakura chan?" ucap Tenten dan Temari bersamaan, "i-itu tidak bennar, a-aku aku bisa melakukannya dengan sasuke jika aku mau" ucap sakura mengelak tuduhan dari para sahabat sahabatnya yang mulai membuat mukanya merah padam, "apa itu bennnaaarrrr... aku tidak yakinn" Ino melanjutkan ucapanya dengan sedikit meledek teman merah mudanya itu, "ba-baiklah akan ku buktikan pada kalian kalau aku bisa melakukannya dengan sasuke! / " ucap sakura dengan agak berteriak meyakinkan para sahabat sahabatnya yang membuat suaranya terdengar ke ruangan sebelah yang saat itu sedang diisi oleh Sasuke bersama teman temannya yang lain.

"Shikamaru setelah dari sini temani aku makan yaaa, aku dengar tempat makan di dekat toko sayuran sedang mengadakan diskon lhoo, kita jadi bisa makan sampe puas di sana" Perkataan choji membuka percakapan diantara para pria yang berada di pemandian itu, "wah wah maaf yaa choji sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini, aku harus menemani temari, ia ingin aku menemaninya belanja, di banding menemanimu makan lebih baik aku menemani kekasihku itu" ucap shikamaru menjawab ajakan choji dengan sedikit cuek, "ngomong ngomong naruto kau sendiri hubunganmu dengan hinata bagai mana?" suara kiba tiba tiba menghentikan kegiatan temannya itu yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya, "aku dan hinata ya? Kami berdua baik baik saja lagi pula kami sudah hampir menikah" jawab naruto dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, "kau sendiri sasuke bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sakura? Kau sepertinya dari tadi sedang memikirkannya" tiba tiba pertanyaan dari Sai membuyarkan lamunan sasuke "sakura...? kami baik baik saja" jawab sasuke dengan nada terkejut, "heyy apa kau sudah pernah menidurinyaaa?" sambung naruto dengan senyuman jail di wajahnya, kiba tiba tiba saja langsung menyambut pertanyaan naruto "akui saja kau tidak berani menyentuhnya, kau sepertinya membayangkan kekuatan sakura kaann saa...su...keee?, melihat kedua temannya yang mulai memojokannya itu sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil mengeluarkan chidori di tangan kirinya dan menempelkannya di lantai yang basah oleh air, seketika Naruto dan Kiba terkena sengatan listrik sampai sampai membuat rambut mereka berdiri, "nikmatilah kalian berdua, aku pergi dulan" sasuke berjalan keluar sambil tersenyum kecil meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya tersebut.

...

Setelah sasuke kembali berpakaian, pria pemilik mata onyx itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang ganti pemandian air hangat itu, namun saat berada di depan pemandian itu tiba tiba "Sasuke kun, kebetulan sekali" sapa suara gadis itu dengan senyuman, sasuke kemudian berbalik melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin yang mulai memberikan senyuman dari sudut bibirnya, "waaah kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di sini kita pulang bersama yaaa" ujar sakura sambil menggandeng lengan sasuke dengan senyuman manis di bibir tipisnya. Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemandian air panas bersama sakura di sampingnya yang dengan erat menggandeng lengannya, namun karena sikap sakura yang seperti itu pria bermarga uchiha itu sedikit gugup karena kini lengannya menempel begitu dekat dengan dada sakura.

"sasuke kun kita singga kepasar yaa, aku ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk ku masak sebagai makan malam kita, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" pertanyaan sakura tiba tiba langsung menyadarkan lamunan sasuke yang entah kemana, karena merasakan gesekan dada pacar merah mudanya itu, "aaaah i-itu terserah darimu saja, selama ini kan aku memakan setiap masakan yang kau buat untukku" jawab sasuke sekenanya, memang sejak kepulangan sasuke ke konoha sakura menjadi sangat dekat dengan kekasihnya itu, sampai sampai ia sering harus menginap di rumah sasuke demi untuk menemani dan memenuhi keperluan sasuke, namun meskipun hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat bagai suami istri namun mereka berdua belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berciuman yaah meskipun kadang ciuman itu sedikit erotis.

Sakura langsung menuju dapur sambil membokar bahan belanjaannya setibanya di rumah pacar uchihanya itu, sasuke sendiri sepertinya sedang menggati pakaiannya di kamar, sakura mulai memasak setiap bahan makanan yang ia beli bersama sasuke, gadis merah muda ini terlihat sangat menjaga pola makan kekasih uchihanya itu jelas saja sakura sendiri adalah penerus dari seorang Ninja medis seperti tsunade. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis merah mudu itu berteriak "sasuke kun kemarilah makan malam sudah siap, kau harus segera memakannya nanti terlanjur dingin" teriaknya dengan agak keras, "baiklah baiklah aku datang" jawab sasuke sambil duduk di samping sakura menghadapi hasil masakan pacar merah mudanya, sasuke kemudian mulai melahap makanan buatan pacar merah mudanya itu, "bagai mana rasanya?" tiba tiba sakura bertanya dengan sedikit penasaran, "rasanya enak seperti biasa" jawab sasuke dengan nada sedikit cuek sambil melanjutkan makannya, "sasuke kun apa ada hal yg kau pikirkan? Ahir ahir ini kau bersikap aneh dan juga ciuman mu sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya atau kah ada yang salah dengan diriku?" ungkap sakura sambil sedikit menunduk lesu, tak lama tersengar suara piring yang di letakan di meja pertanda sasuke telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya "tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu, ha-hanya saja pikiranku sedang di selimuti oleh hal aneh yang ingin ku lakukan bersamamu" jawab sasuke sambil memikirkan perkataan sahabat sahabatnya tadi siang, "apa itu sasuke kun? Ji-jika aku dapat membantumu aku pasti akan melakukannya" tanya sakura dengan nada sedikit berharap pada kekasih berambut ravenya itu, "soal ituu aku rasa... hal yang kupikirkan ini salah" sambung pria bermata onyx itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, "ka-kau tidak perlu berpikir begitu sasuke kun, bukannya kita telah berjanji untuk tidak saling menutupi apapun di antara kita demi hubungan kita ini?" sakura mengutarakan isi pikirannya sambil memegang pipi sasuke untuk melihat dan menatap matanya.

Tiba tiba "cuuuup" sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir sakura, sasuke langsung mencium bibir tipis gadis merah mudanya itu, sakura yang sedikit kaget berusaha melepaskan mendorong badan sasuke dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang dirinya dan sasuke yang mulai merendah kelantai, namun dengan cepat sasuke menggengam tangan sakura dan semakin memaskan ciumannya, sakura yang mulai ikut terbuai dengan ciuman kekasih uchihanya itu kemudian membalas ciumannya, tak berapa lama sakura mulai membuka mulutnya yang mulai di masuki oleh lidah sasuke "emmmmmphhh... mpppphhh" ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin erotis, lidah sasuke mulai menari nari di dalam mulut sakura sambil sesekali menyapu bagian langit langitnya, hal itu membuat sakura mulai merasakan sensasi berbeda dari ciuman ciumannya yang sebelumnya dengan sasuke terlihat jelas dari wajah sakura yang semakin memerah seperti bola lampu yang baru di padamkan, sasuke sendiri mulai bernafsu untuk menuntaskan masa perjakanya sekaligus keperawanan sakura, pria raven itu mulai menciumi setiap inci leher sakura yang membuat gadis merah mudanya itu semakin menggeliat menahan gelli yang mulai di campuri rasa nikmat yang mulai meluap "eengggghhhh sha-sashukee khunnn, emmhhh apha yaa-aanghhh khau lakukan?" sasuke tidak memperdulikan desahan dehasan dan pertanyaan dari sakura ia masih saja menciumi leher gadisnya itu dengan sesekali menjilat dan menggigitnya lembut seakan membuat tanda di leher sakura.

Tiba tiba sasuke menghentikan kegitannya ia kemudian menatap sakura dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibirnya, sakura dengan napas tersengal sengal membalas tatapan sasuke dengan sedikit senyum, "akhirnya selesai juga" ungkap sakura dalam pikirannya yang mengira semua yang di lakukan sasuke padanya telah usai namun justrus permainan sasuke padanya belum di mulai, sasuke kemudian mulai menggendong sakura yang sepertinya agak susah berdiri akibat perlakuannya tadi, sakura kemudian tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sasuke yang mulai menggendongnya masuk ke kamar dan merebahkannya di atas kasur, "sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita berdua sakura" bisik sasuke di telinga kiri sakura sambil tersenyum cukup lebar, "a-apa maksudmu sas... aghhhhhh... ngghhhhh" belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya sasuke telah mengerjai lehernya lagi, sasuke mulai menjilati leher jenjang kekasihnya itu sambil sesekali menjilatinya, tak lama tangannya mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos sakura mengusap ngusap bagian perut sakura, memberikan gadis merah muda itu sejuta rasa dengan sensai yang campur aduk antara gelli dan nikmat, napsu gadis itu kini mulai menjalar kesetiap urat urat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"sasukhee... ihnii aaahhhhh..." sakura mulai merasakan setiap sentuhan sasuke, yg kini mulai menyingkap kaos yg ia pakai begitu juga dengan bra merah mudanya, kini bagian atas sakura benar benar terbuka, "mpphhh... cup cup..." suara desahan sasuke yg mulai memainkan bagian dada sakura dengan lidahnya di ikuti dengan beberapa tanda yg pria raven itu buat, sakura yg mulai menikmati permainan yang di berikan kekasihnya itu kini mulai mengeluarkan ke agresifannya, "akhhhhh... sasukhe... enn~akhhhh" desah sakura sambil memegangi kepala sasuke yg terkadang di tariknya rambut kekasihnya itu, tangan sasuke yang tadinya hanya mengusap bagian bawah dada sakura kini mulai menjalar ke bagian bawah tubuh gadis merah mudanya itu, di usap usapnya vagina sakura dari balik cdnya, terasa sekali bagian itu kini telah sangat basah pertanda nafsu sakura yg kini telah begitu menggejolak, perlahan lahan tangan kanan uchiha itu menyingkap cd sakura yg sudah sangat basah dengan cairan kekasih merah mudanya itu, sakura yg telah di selimuti oleh birahi yg begitu bergejolak tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang di lakukan kekasihnya, yg gadis itu pikirkan hanya ingin melampiaskan semua nafsunya, kini bibir sasuke beralih ke dada kanan sakura, di gigitnya pelan bagian ujung dada kanan sakura yang telah begitu keras mengancung ke depan sedangkan tangan kirinya asik meremas remas bagian dada kiri kekasihnya itu dan tangan kanan yg telah bergerilya di bagian paling sensitif sakura kini telah mulai di tekan tekan perlahan kedalam, tangan kanan sasuke perlahan lahan mulai memasukin daerah kewanitaan sakura sambil menggesek gesek klitorisnya yg membuat sakura gelinjangan setengah mati menahan birahinya yg telah berada di puncak "agggggkhhh... sa..su...kheeee... akhhh~pa yang kau lakukaaann...~? mppphhhhh ii-ittuuu aaaghhhh ee~naakhhhh aaahhhhh" teriak sakura lirih menikmati setiap gesekan sasuke pada kewanitaanya, sasuke yang mendengar setiap desahan nikmat kekasihnya itu kini mulai mengalihkan bibirnya turun ke arah kewanitaan kekasihnya itu, sesaat kemudian wajah pria raven itu telah tepat berada di depan vagina sakura, perlahan namun pasti lidah sasuke mulai bermain di bibir kewanitaan sakura membuat sakura tak kuasa menahan setiap desahannya "aghhhhh.. mppphhh... akhhhh~~" mendengar hal itu sasuke kemudian merapatkan mulutnya tepat di depan kewanitaan sakura lalu mulai menekan nekan lidahnya sehingga masuk ke dalam liang kenikmatan sakura kemudian di sedot sedotnya kewanitaan kekasihnya itu sampai membuat sakura mengerang kesetanan "sasukheeee... akhhh~~pa yang khaaauu laku~khaaan di shituuuu~~ akhhhhh... ee~nhaaakkhhhh... tt~terhusss aaahhkhhhh sasukheeee..." mendengar setiap desahan kenikmatan sakura, sasuke semakin bersemangat menyedot nyedot liang knikmatan itu, namun tak lama sasuke merasakan dinding kewanitaan itu mulai berkedut kedut, sasuke tau kalau sakura sebentar lagi akan orgasme mencapai puncak kenikmatannya maka dengan cepat pria reven itu melepaskan mulutnya dari kewanitaan sakura membuat gadis itu sangat tersiksa dengan birahinya yang hampir mencapai puncak.

"sashukkheeee... k~kenapa kauhhh berhentiiihh?" keluh sakura dengan nada agak kesal sambil mengarahkan tangannya mengusap ngusap klitorisnya sendiri, melihat itu sasuke langsung menangkap tangan sakura sehingga menambah rasa tersiksa pada kekasihnya itu akibat birahi, "kau ingin ku tuntaskan sakura?" tanya sasuke yang sudah tak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya sambil menggesekkan kepala senjatanya ke bibir kewanitaan sakura, "cephatt laaahhh sasukheee..." sakura memohon sambil mulai menekan nekan kewanitaan kedepan agar senjata sasuke sedikit masuk ke kewanitaannya.

Mendengar hal itu sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk memainkan nafsu kekasih merah mudanya itu, sasuke kemudia berdiri dan menuju ke lemari dan mengambil sebuah tali lalu menghampiri sakura yang sudah sangat di penuhi nafsu yang bergejolak jolak, "apa kau ingin di selesaikan sakura?" tanya pria berambut raven itu kepada sakura, sakura hanya mengagguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan wajah yang begitu merah berusaha menahan nafasu birahinya yang ingin segera di puaskan, kemudian sasuke dengan cekatan mulai mengikat kedua tangan sakura dengan kedua lutut kekasihnya tersebut sehingga setiap kali sakura menggerakkan tangannya maka kedua pahanya otomatis semakin terbuka menjajakan keindahan vaginanya kepada kekasih ravennya. Setelah itu sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan kewanitaan sakura yang begitu basah oleh cairan cintannya, sakura memejamkan mata menunggu setiap sentuhan sasuke yang akan membuatnya melayang, lalu sasuke mulai mendekatkan lidahnya ke klitoris sakura membuat lidah itu menari nari di bongkahan daging kecil itu yang membuat birahi sakura kembali menggejolak dengan nafsu yang naik begitu cepatnnya "akhhhhh sasukheee khunnn~ i-ittu sangattt ouuuhhhh... akhhhh..." sakura kini terbuai dengan setiap belaian lidah sasuke, melihat hal itu sasuke semakin bersemangat mengerjai kekasihnya itu, pria uchiha itu kemudian mulai menusuk nusukkan jari kanannya kedalam kewanitaan sakura dengan tangan kiri yang sedang meremas remas bongkahan dada kiri sakura sambil lidahnya terus menari nari di klitoris kekasihnya itu membuat sakura merasakan gelli nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu, mendapat kan perlakuan itu dari sasuke tangan sakura tak tinggal diam, kini tangan itu mulai turun ingin menarik rambut kekasih uchihanya itu namun setiap kali ia ingin melakukannya, sasuke dengan agak keras meremas dada kiri dan kanan sakura secara bergantian menyebabkan tangan sakura dengan cepat naik memegangi tangan sasuke yang membuat kedua pahanya semakin terbuka membuat sasuke semakin semangat mengerjainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian sasuke yang sedang mejilati klitoris sakura sambil jari tangan kanannya keluar masuk mengaduk ngaduk kewanitaan sakura yang semakin lama semakin becek membuat sakura mendesah tak karuan "akhhhhhhhh... ouhhhhhh... emphhhh... sa..suuu... akhhhhh" suara sakura yang merasakan vaginanya di sedot sedot dengan kuat oleh sasuke sambil jari kekasihnya itu keluar masuk ke liang kenikmatannya itu, sesaat kemudian sasuke merasakan kewanitaan sakura mulai berkedut kedut kembali badan kekasihnya itu juga mulai agak menegang mendakan sakura akan segera mencapi orgasmenya, maka dengan cepat sasuke mengangkat badannya melepaskan semua sentuhan sentuhannya dari tubuh sakura, membuat sakura kembali tersiksa menunda datangnnya orgasme yang kedua kalinya "sashukeee kun ke-khenapaaa lagiii?" tanya sakura dengan lirih sedikit kesal dengan ulah sasuke yang kedua kalinya, sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu begitu tersiksa dengan birahinnya, sakura dengan tangan terikat tak mampu berbuat apa apa untuk menuntaskan birahinya "sasukeeee ! ka-kau kau, cepatlah selesaikann inii ! a-atau atau kita Putuss!" rengek sakura dengan agak berteriak kepada sasuke meminta untuk segera mengahiri siksaan birahi di tubuhnya, "kau tidak sabaran ya sakura, baiklah aku akan mengahirinya" jawab sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman kepada sakura, mendengar perkataan sasuse, sakura sedikit senang dan membalas senyuman kekasih uchihanya itu, kemudian sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sakura sambil berbisik "tapi itu semua akan di lakukan dengan caraku, saakura", mendengar bisikan sasuke, sakura hanya terdiam mulai merasakan ikatannya di lepas "apa yang akan di lakukannya lagi kali ini? Apa dia belum cukup membuatku seperti ini?" pikir sakura dengan sedikit ketakutan menantikan perlakuan sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke kemudian mulai mengarahkan senjatanya kearah liang kenikmatan sakura membuat dada sakura deg degan setengah mati karna ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan berhubungan intim,

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, ini hanya akan perih sesaat saja, tahanlah dan kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya, percayaah padaku sakura" ucap sasuke menenangkan sakura yang terlihat jelas sangat tegang sambil menatap dan mengelus rambut merah muda kekasihnya itu.

"ba-baiklaah sasuke kun ta-tapi berjanjilah ini tidak akan sakit" ucap sakura dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah mentapa sasuke yang ternyum lembut padanya sambil mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kekasihnya itu.

"iya iya aku berjanji, jadi tenanglah" jawab sasuke sambil mulai memasukkan senjatanya ke dalam liang kenikmatan sakura, perlahan lahan kemudiann "blesssssh~~~" kini bagian ujung senjata sasuke telah masuk ke dalam liang kenikmatan sakura, merasakan kehangatan kewanitaan sakura.

"sasuuukeeeeeee~~ ahhhhhhh... pe-pelan pee...laannn..." ucap sakura merasakan batang senjata sasuke yang mulai masuk ke dalam kewanitaannya sambil ia mencengkram bahu kekasih uchihanya itu.

Perlahan namun pasti batang senjata sasuke mulai masuk setengahnya kedalam vagina sakura, namun tiba tiba sasuke merasa senjatanya menyentuh sesuatu seperti selaput "a-apa kau yakin sa-sakura?, kau melakukan semua ini untukku" tanya sasuke dengan sedikit lihir menahan birahinya yang kini mulai memuncak.

"i-iya sasuke kun, terush kanlah... emphhhh... a-aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" jawab sakura menahan birahinya yang telah bergejolak menunggu esksekusi dari kekasihnya sambil menatap dalam dalam mata sasuke, merasakan senjata sasuke yang telah berada di dalam kewanitaannya.

"sa-sakura akhuuu menyayangimuu" ucap sasuke sambil memagut bibir sakura dan mulai membenamkan lebih dalam "blesssss srrrrr..." senjata sasuke kini telah masuk seutuhnya kedalam kewanitaan sakura.

"empphhhh... aaaamphhhhh... ummmphhttt" sakura hanya bisa mendesah sambil membalas pagutan bibir sasuke dengan cakaran dari kedua tangannya di punggung sasuke, dan merasakan perihh di bagian kewanitaannya karena kekasih uchihanya itu baru saja memperawaninya.

Kini seluruh senjata sasuke telah terbenam mengisi liang kewanitaan sakura membuat kekasihnya itu merasa begitu penuh pada lubang kenikmatannya itu, sasuke kemudian mendiamkan senjatanya merasakan setiap sensasi pada vagina sakura yang seakan memberikan pijatan pijatan lembut pada senjatanya sekaligus memberikan kesempatan sakura untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian "Nikmatilah sakura" ungkap sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mulai menggoyangkan pelan pinggangnya memberikan gesekan gesekan lembut antara senjatanya yang sangat tegang dengan dinding dinding kewanitaan sakura, sasuke merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"pe-perihhhh perih sasukee kunnn" sakura mulai mengerang dengan perlakuan sasuke dan terlihat matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata, sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu seakan tidak percaya kalau saat ini ia dan sasuke sedang berhubungan badan dan untuk pertama kalinya, beberapa saat kemudian "ahkkkkk... ummmmh... sashukheee... ahkkkk... shh..ahhh" erangan erangan dari mulut sakura kini telah berganti dengan desahan desahan nikmat, nampak jelas wajah sakura yang sangat merah menikmati tusukan tusukan dari senjata sasuke pada liang kewanitaannya yang memberikan rasa yang begitu nikmat seakan ia tak ingin melewatkannya sedetikpun.

Sasuke seakan mengerti keinginan kekasihnya itu, ia mulai mempercepat setiap sodokannya di liang kenikmatan sakura, liang vagina sakura seperti diaduk aduk oleh kejantanan sasuke, setiap benda panjang dan gagah itu masuk ke vagina sakura setiap itu juga klitoris sakura tergesek gesek membuat wanita itu begitu kenikmatan. Beberapa saat kemudian sasuke memegang pinggang sakura dan menghentikan sejenak sodokannya, sakura yang mengerti kalau sasuke ingin mengendongnya dengan cepat langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sasuke "ka-khau ingin melakukan apa lagi shasukheee?" tanya sakura saat mulai merasakan kekasihnya itu mulai berdiri sambil mengendongnya, sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah tembok sambil senjata terus menancap di kewanitaan sakura sehingga setiap sasuke bergerak melangkah maka senjata itu ikut keluar masuk memberikan sensasi berbeda pada sakura, sesaat kemudian sasuke menyandarkan punggung sakura pada tembok sambil mulai menyodok nyodokan senjatanya kembali dengan sedikit cepat, sakura yang hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah terus merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang terus terus di berikan kepadanya oleh kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya yang di kalungkan pada leher sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa belum puas memberikan kenikmatan pada sakura kini mulai mempercepat sodokan sodokan batang kejantanannya sambil bibirnya mulai bermain di payudara sakura, di jilatinya ujung payudara kekasihnya itu yang telah sangan tegang sambil sesekali di emmut dan di hisapnya terkadang di gigit pelan ujungnya membuat sakura merasakan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa. Sesaat kemudian sasuke yang sedang asik memberikan kepuasan kepada sakura mulai merasakan kembali vagina sakura yang berkedut kedut pertanda kekasihnya itu akan segera sampai lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sasuke kemudian semakin mempercepat setiap sodokannya seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan sakura, "sha...sukheee... a-aakhuuu... mppphhh... akhhh... ham- ahhh... pirrr..." sakura mendesah kenikmatan merasakan orgasmenya yang sudah di ujung, mendengar hal itu sasuke ingin kembali mengeluarkan senjatanya dari vagina sakura seperti sebelumnya, namun sakura menyadari hal itu dan ia tidak ingin orgasmenya kali ini di tunda oleh kekasih uchihanya itu maka dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pant*t sasuke kemudian merapatkan ketubuhnya sehingga senjata itu masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam kewanitaannya dan mengenai dinding rahimnya memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa padanya, bersamaan dengan itu "akhhhhhh... sa-shukheeee... akhhhhh..." sakura mendesah dengan sedikit berteriak lirih merasakan sensasi kenikmatan orgasme pertamanya bertubi tubi dengan tubuh yang menegang mencengkram bagian belakang sasuke sambil wajahnya di benamkan ke pundak sasuke, sasuke yang mengerti apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu langsung menggerakan tubuh sakura naik turun sehingga senjatanya kembali mengaduk ngaduk kewanitaan sakura yang sedang orgasme membuat orgasme sakura datang bertubi tubi membuat sasuke merasakan senjatanya telah di lumuri oleh caira cinta kekasihnya itu berulang ulang di dalam liang kenikmatannya.

Sesaat setelah orgasme sakura, sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kasur sambil merebahkan dirinya dengan di tindih oleh sakura sambil senjatanya masih menancap erat di dalam kewanitaan sakura yang sudah sangat bajir oleh cairan mereka berdua, sasuke kemudian mengelus lembut rambut sakura "kau sepertinya sangat kelelahan" ungkap sasuke sambil sedikit tertawa,

"i-itu semua karnamu sasuke kun, kau seperti tidak terkendali saat melakukannya membuatku hampir pingsan" jawab sakura sambil mencubit pinggang sasuke lalu tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau tenaga sakura kini telah pulih kembali langsung menggoyangkan pinggangnya ke atas sehingga senjata sasuke kembali menggesek dinding vagina sakura.

Sakura yang mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu ingin segera di puaskan, langsung bangun menduduki senjata sasuke yang masih menancap di dalam kewanitaannya sambil tersenyum jail "sekarang giliranku" ucap sakura sambil mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan membuat senjata sasuke kembali keluar masuk menggesek gesek kewanitaannya yang begitu licin oleh cairan cintanya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan sakura langsung menaikan badannya mendekatkan bibir ketelinga sakura "cobalah jika kau sanggup" bisik sasuke dengan nada menantang pada kekasihnya itu lalu kedua tangannya meraih kedua payudara sakura sambbil meremas remasnya dengan lembut dan sesekali di jilatnya puting payudara itu sambil menggigitnya pelan membuat nafsu sakura semakin naik memenuhi kepala dan tubuhnya.

"ouuuuhhhh... akhhh... uuhhhhhk... ohhhhh... shhhh... mmphhhhh" rintihan rintihan sakura semakin terdengar saat sasuke terus bermain di kedua bukit kembarnya mengimbangi gerakan naik turunnya pada senjata kekasihnya itu, kini sakura semakin menikmati permainannya bersama sasuke, gerakannya semakin tidak karuan saat nafsunya sudah semakin memuncak, pinggul sakura bergerak naik turun terkadang memutar mutar menjakan dirinya dan batang senjata sasuke yang semakin lama semakin tegang.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tubuh sakura menindihnya sambil sakura sedikit melebarkan kakinya sasuke lalu bergerak memainkan senjatanya keluar masuk liang kewanitaan sakura yang semakin basah dengan kecepatan yang begitu intens sambil bibirnya bergatian melumat kedua payudara sakura, sakura yang merasakan serangan serangan sasuke pada tubuhnya hanya bisa mendesah desah lirih sambil menarik narik rambut raven kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian sakura menangkat badannya dan merapatkan kedua pahanya lalu kembali menaik turukan badannya memberikan kenikmatan pada batang senjata sasuke, sasuke yang merasakan sensasi kenikmatan itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menikmati setiap goyangan goyangan sakura, tak lama "aahkkkk shaa ... aaahhh .. . shukeee ... ak-akhuu ma ... mpphh mauuhh ... ahhhh "desah sakura lirih bersamaan dengan dinding vaginya yang terasa semakin keriput keriput yang di rasakan sasuke, sasuke pun kini hampir mencapai klimaksnya," a-akku jjugaaa sakkuraa " jawab sasuke dengan lirih berusaha menahan puncak orgasmenya sekuat mungkin, namun tiba tiba sakura menghentakkan pinggulnya kebawah sehingga batang senjata sasuke menancap penuh kedalam liang kewanitaan sakura sampai menyentuh ujung rahimnya membuat sakura merasakan sensasi yang benar benar nikamat "sasukheeeeeeeeee ... aaaahhhhhh ... ssrrrrrrrrr "teriak sakura menikmati orgasmenya yang kedua yang sangat nikmat, sasuke memejamkan matanya merasakan batang senjatanya di siram oleh caira cinta sakura secara bertubi tubi namun sesaat dinding kewanitaan sakura serasa memijat mijat batang kenjantanan sasuke sambil sesekali menyedotnya semakin dalam, sasuke yang merasakan sensasi itu tidak kuasa menahan orgasmenya, "sa-sakuraaaaaa ... ahhhhhhh" teriak sasuke menikmati orgasmenya sambil menghentakan pinggulnya keatas.

Sakura lalu tersenyum merasakan semburan hangat cairan sasuke pada liang vaginanya, kemudian tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh sasuke menikmati sisa sisa orgasmenya bersaan dengan sasuke.

"sakura yang terahir tadi ituuu...?" tanya sasuke pada kekasihnya sambil menatapnya.

"sudah lah sasuke... kau menikmatinya kan, sekarang tidurlah besok kan kau ada misi" jawab sakura sambil membalas tatapan sasuke dengan senyuman manis, lalu membaringakan kepalanya di dada sasuke sambil menutup mata merasakan pelukan sasuke yang mulai terlelap.

Malam Yang panjangg ~~~~: v: v: v

#Arisha

'maaf kalau ada yang typo dan kekurangan lain nya, maklum saya newbie'  
'mohon review nya minna ^3^)  
'arigato gozaimasu ~'


End file.
